All Grown Up
by Lying little liar
Summary: The liars are now "All grown up" and married. Ezria is having their first after a miscarrige nearly 1 1/2 years ago. Spoby has 2 year old twins. Haleb has a 18 month old. Emaya a 14 month old. Ali is married to Andrew and helping raise his 3 year old. Will the girls crack under the pressures of marriage parenthood and just everyday life? No A. Summary sucks but give it a chance


**A/N: I decided to take a break for my other story while I decide if I want to keep it and if I decide to keep it I need to figure out where to go next with it. This first chapter is a little all over the place but its a intoduction to each liar's life and family. Each chapter will focuse more on one girl each time with the other girls included of course. The next chapter will most likely focuse mostly on Ezria but of course the other girls will be in it as well. I hope you like this story better than the other one if you've read it. Sorry for the mistakes its just really hard for me to fix them.**

**Aria Pov**

I found out I was preganant with mine and Ezra's first child today. We've been trying for a while now. We've watched all our friends have kids. Even Emily. About a year and half ago I was preganant with a girl. I lost her when another car ran me off the road nearly killing me in the process. The doctor said our chances of getting preganat weren't very good or if I did that it would probably result in miscarrige**. **I don't know how I'm gonna tell Ezra yet. I want to wait until I'm in my second trimester when miscarrige is less likely because I don't want to get his hopes up but if I do lose another baby I can't go through it alone. Usually when I don't know how to tell Ezra something I get advice from the girls. Well Spencer and Emily that is. Hanna is never much help and Alison just always says "keeping secrets nearly tore the 5 of us apart so imagine what it would do to a marrige." I mean I guess its good advice in a way but it doesn't help figure out how to tell him. Ezra needs to be the first to know this secret but I don't know how or when to tell him. He would be so pissed if the girls knew before he did but I would have to worry about getting his hopes up or having to go through another miscarrige alone but on the otherhand if I do lose this baby its his child too and he deserves to know that he lost a child and I want us to be able to go through this together.

"ARIA!" Ezra yells

"Whats wrong honey?"

"I've said your name about ten times now. What wrong babe? What are you thinking about"

"Oh sorry. I guess now is a good as time as ever to tell you."

"Tell me what? Wait are you sick? Your doctor called to confirm your apointment for tomorrow. I thought it was a little strange but I decided to believe it was just a regular check-up."

"Ezra? Promise you won't like freak out or get overly excited or anything?"

"Good. That means its good news right? Oh and yeah I promise."

"Ezra I um I-I'm preganat."

"Oh my gosh thats great honey! You don't look very happy. Why don't you look happy? Wait the baby is mine right? Tell me the baby is mine!"

"Of course its yours Ezra! How could you think I would cheat on you! I knew I should have talked to the girls about this first."

"The girls? Aria this is OUR baby. Not Spencer's. Or Emily's. Or Hanna's. Or even Alison's. I'm your husband and none of them are your wife so when its something concerning our family you talk to me!"

"I know its our baby not any of theirs. I watched each of them have their children while I got no children! And by the way the reason I don't seem happy is because its hard to seem happy about a baby that's probably going to die. You don't get to be mad at me about telling everything and some stuff before I tell you because your the same way with Toby, Caleb, and Alison's husband Andrew. Heck sometimes you four treat Maya like one of the guys but she's still my friend first. Alison even had a child but she gave it up for adoption because she didn't want to be a teen mom raising a child with A to deal with too. And I know it was your baby. Even Emily and Maya have a child. You have two children. Malcom and Ali's kid and I have no children. Andrew has a son from his first marrige so I am literally the only one who doesn't or has had a child if you don't count a miscarrige."

"Aria I'm sorry. I know you can't be stressed out right now and I'm really not helping."

"I'm sorry too. Its not your fault I'm just really hormonal right now and I'm already stressed out.''

"Well me adding on to it isn't helping either."  
"With all of our friends fighting its not weird that we've been fighting more often now too."

"Right now we're just gonna focuse on that growing inside of you and start planning to be parents. The baby is gonna make it."

**Spencer POV**

"Toby how many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your dirty gym clothes on the floor."

"Spence I'm sorry and you know I've been better about that lately but the twins were crying and had been for several minutes while I was getting out of the shower and getting dressed. I was in a hurry to get dressed and get to the twins and I guess it just slipped my mind in the heat of the moment. After I had gotten to the twins I realized I forgot to pick them up but since you weren't home I told my once I got the twins settled down I would get them and just forgot because it took a while to calm them down."

"Tobes relax!" I laugh "You act like I'm interrogating or something and you need to defend yourself. God Toby are you afraid of me or something?" I ask pretending to be hurt

"No its just as long as we've been together I know you ok. I know how you can get when people don't do something you tell them to do and when you find out they better have a damn good explanation or they're gonna get it." he teases

"Whatever! So where are the twins?"

"Down stairs with Aria and Ezra. Didn't you see them when you walk in they're in the living room?"

"I came through the back door. Aria sure has been spending alot of time with the twins. Well actually Hanna and Emily said she's spending alot of time with their kids too."

"Can you blame her. All her friends have kids and she doesn't and those kids were all born around of the time of her accident so they would be about the age of her daughter. Even Ali is a mom. Well stepmom but still more of a mom then Conner's birth mother."

"Ezra has a kid. Malcom. Aria is a stepmom too."

"Yeah well that doesn't really count because Ezra hardly ever sees his son and Malcom and Aria don't even have the evil stepmom and kid realtionship."

"I know that Aria really wants to carry her own baby but they should really start to consider adoption. Its there best bet."

"She's watch all of you girls carry your own baby except for Emily. That probably makes her want to carry her own baby even more."

"Not Alison. Stepson remember? Besides Emily is gonna get preganat oneday. Thats why the used Jason as a donor for Maya so that way when Emily decides to have a baby the kids can have the same birth father and they know the father's background better that way. I still think its weird that they're using the same person and that person is my half-brother. I get it but its still weird to me."

"Alison was preganant in high school but gave the baby away because she couldn't handle being a teen mom on top of A, and to make matters worse Ezra is the baby's father."

"God toby why can't you let me win! You know I need to win! And Ezra!"

"I'm not letting you win this time and yes Ezra. It was right before he met Aria when she got preganant thats why things were so weird between the two of them."

"I'm going to check on the twins well more like Aria if you know what I mean."

**Line Break**

**Still Spencer POV**

"Hey Ar! I didn't know you were here."

"Oh yeah sorry I just really missed the twins and Ezra insisted on coming with me this time."

"Hi Ezra. Don't worry about I know how hard things have been lately."

"Hey Spencer. I think I'm gonna go hang with Toby. Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah in our bedroom. So Aria, how are you feeling?''

"I've had better days but still not bad considering the fact that I'm- oh uh good I'm good."

"Whats going on with you?''  
"Could we please just ignore this until tomorrow and I want the other girls there too."

"Aria is something going on. I hate to ask this but we both know how Ezra can get sometimes and-"

"What are you suggesting Spencer? That Ezra is hurting me?"

"I care about and your so tiny."

"Now is not the time to make jokes about my size and no Ezra is not hurting me!"

"Aria I'm-"

"Save it Spencer I'm not in the mood! Ezra! Lets go! Now!''

"Coming dear! Everything ok?"

"I'm fine" she says with her teeth clenched trying to control her anger

"Aria wait!" I yell after her but its too late

**Hanna POV**

*phone rings

_"Hey Hanna can you talk?" I heard from the other end of the phone_

_"Sorry Aria I'm a little busy. Can't you hear Sophie crying through the phone?" was my reply back_

_"Can't Caleb handle it? This is kinda important!"_

_"No Caleb is at work he's working night again and even if he were here she only goes to sleep for me! Can't you just call Spencer or Emily maybe even Ali depending on what the problem is? Maya could even help if she's free and Emily's busy."_

_"I'm mad at Spencer, Ali can't help and Emily won't answer the phone. Can I atleast come over and talk?"_  
_"No that will just make things worse for Sophie. She's wants Caleb and he's not here but she only goes to sleep for me anyways."_

_"Forget! God none of you care!"_

_"Aria I care I just have a crying child to put to sleep. You don't get it. You don't have kids. And stop coming over so much to see Sophie she's my child not yours! Stop acting like it!"_

_"Goodbye Hanna!"_

Great now she's pissed at me too! Sophie will you please stop crying and just go to sleep already. God where is some help when you need it. Not Aria though. She doesn't have kids so she doesn't get it. I know I hurt her feelings but she needed someone to stop babying her and finally say the words. Ugh this is gonna be a long night of a crying Sohpie with no Caleb and a pissed off bestfriend who's gonna just keep calling.

**Emily POV**

"Emily will you turn that damn thing off! Who the hell keeps calling anyway I'm trying to Tyler to sleep!"

"I know Maya! Its Aria and she just won't quit calling I tried texting her and saying I can't talk but she just keeps calling!"  
"Fine just answer the damn thing and tell her to stop calling!"

*door bell rings "I got it Maya."

"Good because I wasn't gonna get it!"

"Aria! What are you doing here?"

"No Aria you know I love you but you HAVE to go like NOW."

"I need to talk to Emily it will just take a second."

"We're kinda in the middle of something and we sorry I mean Maya is trying to get the baby to sleep. I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok this has to stop. Every couple fighting. Its rubbing off on my marriage and I don't need that right now. I really need to talk to someone and I can't talk to Spencer because she's being overprotective for no reason and saying Ezra is hurting me-"

"Wait is he because if he is-"

"What no! God Maya you sound like Spencer! Anyway I can't talk to her and Hanna is pissd because I'm not a mother and don't what its like to take care of a child and she's really stressed and mad at Caleb especially since he's working nights again to avoid her and she's taking it out me, for you its practically the same thing as Hanna and well Ali is usually a last resort you hope it never comes to type thing!"

"Aria calm down. We're not trying to be rude or overprotective or hurt your feelings its just that we have problems just like you so we don't have time for yours at this very moment."

"Look Maya thats sweet and all but I came to talk to Emily not you but since I'm obviously not welcome here I guess I'll just go."

"Ok Aria whats wrong?"

"Maya I would really rather talk to Emily alone but your pretty stubborn like Hanna and I can see thats not gonna happen."

"Aria. Maya. Stop ok not tonight. Now whats wrong."

"I can't tell you the exact reason until tomorrow hopefully but I have this thing. I should be happy about it but I've had it before and it didn't end too well the last time I had it. Ezra actually knows about it but he's just happy and not at all nervous like he should be so I don't know how to talk to him about it."

"Why don't we talk about it tomorrow when you can tell me the actually problem and I can understand it better and give you a real answer."

"Em she's trying to says she's preganant without saying the words so Ezra or the other girls don't get mad and she wants you to guess thats she's preganant so she doesn't have to say it."

"Ohhhhh. Do you really wanna talk about it now or did you just need to tell one of us."

"Yes. So can I like stay the night or something, and ya know help out with Tyler and the 5 of us meet up at the brew tomorrow morning or 6 if you want to go Maya?"  
"Sure you can stay and I don't have to go it can be one of those just the 5 of you things and I'll be one of the guys for this."

"Oh yeah I have a doctors appointment at 9:30 and Ezra will be at work. Em would you go with me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Thanks Em!"

"No problem I thats what friends are for."

**Line Break**

**Alison POV**

"Andrew your phone is ringing and its your mother! Again!"

"Could you get that babe! Conner is in the bath tub!"

"I'll give him his bath and you can call your mother back. She'd much rather talk to you and Conner doesn't like baths the way you do it."

"Whats wrong with the way I do it?''

"Nothing he's just used to doing it a different way and he doesn't handle change very well. Just imagine when I get preganant and how he'll react to a baby!"

"Wait you want to have a baby?"

"Well not right now but someday. I want a baby kinda soon but not too soon. Maybe start trying in a year or so."

"I'm ready now if your ready. If you were just saying that because of me its fine. Whenever you want to have a baby then we'll have a baby. Besides you'll be the one carrying the baby."

"Really you want to have a baby now?"

"Yeah sure! Besides your a great mother to my son so you'll be a great mom to our baby!"

"Conner is like a son to me Andrew. Lets face it I'm more of a mother to him then is birth mom. She didn't even tell you until we were engaged hoping you would take her back so the two of you could raise Conner together." I say as tears start to form in my eyes

"Alison I would never do that to you. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh my gosh Andrew! Conner is drowning!"

"Call 911! Now!"

"I'm one step ahead of you! They said it would be 20 minutes."

"We don't have that much time! You drive!" 

**Line Break**

**At the hospital**

"Ali what happened?!" Hanna questions worried

"Where is he?" asks Spencer

"Is he gonna be ok?" from Emily

"How did this happen?" Aria asks sound rather angry

"Me and Andrew were talking about how Conner likes to have his bath then all of a sudden we were talking about having a baby and I happen to look up and see Conner drowning in the tub! I don't what happened! Maybe he was trying to swim he likes to do that every night!"  
"Alison calm down. I just talked to the doctor and he's gonna be ok. We got here just in time, but uh the police need our individual statements."

"If social services have to take him away I want him to go with Jason that way he can still be with Tyler when Jason is at Emily and Maya's and I can have my brother and my friends look after him. Someone he sees on a daily basis. If thats ok with you."

"Its fine with me and they won't take him away. If for some crazy reason they did take him away I think Jason is the perfect person to be with."

"Ali are you preganant?" Emily asks sounding a little jealous

"No but we were talking about starting to try soon."

"I'm preganant!" Aria blurts out of nowhere and with a sigh of relief

"Thats great Aria!" all us girls start to say

"I guess I'll give my statement first and give you girls some time to talk."

"Thanks babe."

**Line Break**

**After Ali's statement**

"So what happened?" asked Spencer

"They're charging us with child neglect and abuse."

"What! They can't do that!"

"Relax Spencer I'm joking! I just wanted to see if I could get the lawyer in you to come out!"

"Ali thats not funny!"

"I know Hanna calm down. I just love making the lawyer in Spencer come out. Its just even more proof that she should have been a lawyer because she definately has it in her but she won't let it out this time and I knew I shouldn't string her along too far in this situation."

"So what did happen?" Emily and Aria ask

"The important thing is we didn't get charged with anything, Conner is gonna be ok, and your having a baby. The details don't really matter right now."

"She's right, but what I want to know is how does she know we're having a baby?"

"Ezra she was talking about her and Andrew thinking about starting to try and Emily seemed jealous like she was ready for it to be her turn and it just kinda came out."  
"I'm sorry I need to stop overreacting. I came home and found your note so I went to Hanna's house and Caleb said you weren't there when he got home but Hanna was here so I decided to check Emily's first just to be sure and found your note there. I came to take you home. You need to rest."

"Fine Ezra. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Call me if anything changes."

"We will. Bye Ar."

"Bye Ar" says everyone else

**So what did you think? I hope you liked this story better. If this story does better than "If Love Is Enough" then I'll probably do one more and end it early. Please review and tell me what you thought. Again sorry for mistakes. I have a hard time correcting them**


End file.
